1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device having a structure in which wirings formed on a pair of substrates opposed to each other are electrically connected to each other with a conductive member interposed between the substrates. Moreover, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus formed using the liquid crystal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal devices are widely used in display units of electronic apparatuses such as portable computers, portable telephones, video cameras, and so forth. To form such a liquid crystal device, generally, a pair of substrates having electrodes formed thereon, respectively, are bonded to each other with a circular sealing member in such a manner that the electrodes are opposed to each other, and a liquid crystal is sealed into the area surrounded by the pair of substrates and the sealing member. In the liquid crystal display, images such as letters, figures, graphics, and so forth are displayed by controlling for each pixel the alignment of the liquid crystal filled in the pair of substrates.
The above-described liquid crystal devices include those of a simple matrix system not using an active element and those of an active matrix system using an active element. As the active element, TFD (Thin film Diode) elements which are two terminal active elements and TFT (Thin Film Transistor) elements which are three terminal active elements and so forth are known.
Conventionally, as the simple matrix system liquid crystal device, for example, a device such as that shown in FIG. 12 has been known. To form the liquid crystal device shown here, a lighting device such as a back light or the like, a control substrate, and other accessories provided if necessary are mounted onto a liquid crystal panel 101 shown in the drawing.
The liquid crystal panel 101 is formed by bonding a pair of substrates 102a and 102b made of glass with a circular sealing member 103.
A liquid crystal injection port 103a is provided in the sealing member 103. A number of conductive members 106 are incorporated inside the sealing member 103.
The gap surrounded by the sealing member 103 and between the substrates 102a and 102b is a so-called cell gap. A liquid crystal (not shown) is injected into the cell gap through the liquid crystal injection port 103a, and the port 103a is then sealed with a resin or the like. One substrate 102a of the substrates has a protruding portion 102c which protrudes outward of the substrate 102b. ICs 104a and 104b for driving a liquid crystal are mounted onto the surface (the surface on the back side of the drawing paper as viewed in FIG. 12) of the protruding portion 102c. 
A plurality of linear electrodes 107a are arrayed parallel to each other so as to form, as a whole, a stripe pattern on the liquid crystal side surface (that is, on the surface behind drawing paper of FIG. 12) of the substrate 102a as shown in FIG. 13. Moreover, wirings 108a are formed so as to extend from the ends of the electrodes 107a toward the mounting area of the liquid crystal driving IC 104a (see FIG. 12) on the substrate-protruding portion 102c. Wirings 108b extend from the mounting area of the liquid crystal driving ICs 104b (see FIG. 12), pass through the area in which the sealing member 103 is formed, and enter the area to be filled with a liquid crystal.
A plurality of linear electrodes 107b are arrayed parallel to each other so as to form, as a whole, a stripe pattern on the liquid crystal side surface (that is, on the front surface side of the drawing paper of FIG. 12) of the other substrate 102b as shown in FIG. 14. Moreover, wirings 109 are formed so as to extend from the ends of the electrodes 107b and run slightly past the area in which the sealing member 103 is formed.
In FIGS. 12, 13, and 14, only several of the electrodes 107a, the electrodes 107b, the wirings 108a, 108b, and 109, and so forth are schematically shown at larger intervals compared with practical intervals. In the practical liquid crystal device, a larger number of the electrodes 107a or the like are arrayed at smaller intervals.
To form the liquid crystal panel 101 shown in FIG. 12, the sealing member 103 is formed on either the substrate 102a shown in FIG. 13 or the substrate 102a shown in FIG. 14, the substrate 102a and the substrate 102b are bonded to each other with the sealing member 103 being sandwiched between them in such a manner that the electrodes 107a and the electrodes 107b are orthogonal to each other, and moreover, the sealing member 103 is hardened. Furthermore, the liquid crystal driving ICs 104a and 104b are mounted onto the surface of the protruding portion 102c of the substrate 102a in such a manner that the terminals, that is, the bumps are electrically connected to the wirings 108a and 108b. 
When the two substrates 102a and 102b are bonded to each other as described above, the wirings 108b shown in FIG. 13 and the wirings 109 shown in FIG. 14 overlap each other with the conductive members 106 being sandwiched between them in the conductive area 111, and thereby, the wirings 108b on the substrate 102a side and the wirings 109 on the substrate 102b side are electrically connected to each other. Thus, the liquid crystal driving ICs 104b on the substrate 102a side and the electrodes 107a on the substrate 102b side are electrically connected to each other.
Referring to the liquid crystal panel 101 formed as described above, the intersecting point of an electrode 107a and an electrode 107b and the liquid crystal held at the intersecting point constitutes one pixel. The plurality of pixels is arrayed in a dot matrix pattern to form a display area, that is, a driving area V. Images such as letters, figures, and so forth are formed in the display area V.
Referring to the above-described conventional liquid crystal device, the wirings 108b on the substrate 102a side run through the sealing member 103, and also, the wirings 109 on the substrate 102b side run through the sealing member 103 in the conductive areas 111 formed in one side of the sealing member 103. However, no patterns equivalent to the wirings 108b or the like are formed in the partial areas 112 of the sealing member 103 opposite to the conductive areas 111, respectively.
Therefore, the thickness of the cell gap in the conductive areas 111 is relatively large, and that of the cell gap in the partial areas opposite to the areas 112 is small. Thus, there are caused problems in that the overall cell gap of the liquid crystal panel 101 becomes non-constant or uneven. Accordingly, problems occur in that voltage applied to the respective pixels become different, so that some un-clear images are obtained.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention has been devised. An object of the present invention is to reduce the unevenness of the interval between the substrates, that is, to reduce irregularities of the cell thickness in the liquid crystal panel by modifying patterns to be formed on the substrates forming the liquid crystal device, so that the liquid crystal display qualities are enhanced.